


Meowrails Furever?

by adieuophelia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieuophelia/pseuds/adieuophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they never thought would happen.<br/>The day they broke up.<br/>~Sorry it's so short I wrote it in probably 20 minutes because I torture myself.~<br/>prompt - http://cincosechzehn.tumblr.com/post/39084203161</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowrails Furever?

“Equius, I… I don’t understand!” Nepeta choked her words out between sobs.  
“I am sorry, Nepeta. I do not wish to be acquainted with a lowblood anymore. The thought of remaining moirails disgusts me. Goodbye, Nepeta,” he spat, walking away. Nepeta couldn’t say anything. She couldn’t think, feel, move, breath, nothing. She sank to the ground and curled up in a ball with her head between her legs. She muttered nonsense to herself, trying to calm down.  
“This isn’t happening… It’s a dream… I’m going to wake up and everything will be all right, everything will be normal…” but she never woke up. She laid there for hours, crying and sniffling, trying to convince herself she was still moirails with Equius.   
She sobbed until she stopped being sad, and became mad instead.   
She ran to her cave and destroyed everything. She flung her paints into the wall, splattering everything with every color of the rainbow. She kicked rocks, punched walls, making her hive look like a monster had inhabited it.   
Nepeta looked at her shipping wall and began sobbing. There, in the middle, was she and Equius. She put on her claws and began scratching at the painting. She scratched off Equius’ face, then slashed at the diamond in between them. She would have finished ruining her shipping wall, but before she could her claws snapped off. She stared at what she did, and sank to the floor again. She was sobbing and shaking and she just whispered his name over and over.

Equius walked until he was out of sight from Nepeta. He sighed, and switched directions, now walking towards Gamzee’s hive. He arrived and knocked at the door. Gamzee opened it and smiled wickedly.  
“Did you break up with the kittybitch?” he asked grimly. Equius couldn’t look him in the eye.  
“I did what you commanded, highblood,” Equius turned his back to Gamzee and started walking back to his hive, his head buried in his hands. He took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“Nepeta… What have I done…”


End file.
